User blog:Typhron/Karsima, Divider of the Sands
NOTE: This concept has been updated and remade into . Sorry for the inconvenience. Been screwing around with this for a few months (on and off) fiddling with numbers, mechanics, and my piss-poor writing (and being terrible with names) But without further ado, here's my stab at a custom champion. I hope it's an entertaining read (if only to give a character who's about as 'useful' as Silencer') Also, my apologies for the lack of icons. If you have anything to say, feel free to do so. Brief Intro Karsima is a ranged support champion that assists her allies through means of disruption, her main damage source being a simple, stacking HoT/DoT. Being support, her biggest impact on a game would not be her steady sustained, but her ability to control the battle by manipulating the Fog of War and champion positioning. Lorewise, she follows the 'x of the sands' moniker, being part of the race in charge of tending to a world far, far away, like Nasus and Renekton. A powerful Diviner that became corrupted by her own visions, she comes to Runeterra in order to bring about ruin under the guise of peace, her antics causing sewing chaos throughout the land until with the eventual lead to the destruction of Runeterra. After many events of her intervention are linked to her screwing with the League, The Institute of War gets involved and leads to her eventual capture. In an odd turn she complies with the almost all the Institute's demands, even agreeing to be locked away and depowered until she's summoned to confront those champions and summoner's she's wronged. For what the future holds for the League, only Karsima seems to know. |date = Never |health = 50 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 380 (+70) |mana = 250 (+50) |damage = 44 (+2.6) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+3.25%) |range = 550 |armor = 8 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 5.95 (+0.55) |manaregen = 7.4 (+0.5) |speed = 315 |IP = 3150 |RP = 975 }} magic damage is reflected per charge. This shield will recharge after 10 seconds after the first charge is consumed. |firstname = Weave Fate |firstinfo = (Active): Karsima toys with the Strands of Fate, applying a HoT or Dot to an ally or enemy for 7 seconds, ticking for each application, stacking up to 3 times. Only 2 Allies or Enemies total can be affected by Weave Fate at a time. *'Range:' 750 (ally) / 650 (enemy) *'Cooldown:' 3 seconds |firstlevel = |secondname = Matrix Pull |secondinfo = (Active): Karsima displaces target champion, activating one of the following effects after a .5 second delay in addition it's trigger or if Karsima activates this ability again. * If the champion is an ally, it gains a spell shield for 3 seconds. If the shield is broken, the target is pulled toward the cursor. Movement impairing effects are removed and the target becomes immune to them while being pulled. Any movement from the champion will break the pull and the immunity. * If the champion is an enemy, they will be pulled after casting a spell. They cannot be pulled over terrain, and are only pulled at half the max distance when moving away from Karsima. * If used on Karsima herself, she will gain a spell shield for 3 seconds and a movement speed buff for 2 seconds. If the shield is broken the movement speed buff is refreshed and is extended to 4 seconds. *'Range:' 1000 *'Pull Distance:' 800 *'Missile Speed:' 1400 *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds *'Mana Cost:' 70 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Diviner's Reach |thirdinfo = (Passive): Karsima gains extra vision, ward vision, and attack range per level. |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdsinglepic = yes |thirdinfo2 = (Active): After a .5 second channel, all visible targets afflicted with Weave Fate takes the full Heal or Damage duration at once. All stacks of Weave Fate are removed from targets. The cooldown of this ability is reduced per stack of Weave Fate removed. *'Mana Cost:' 100 mana *'Cooldown:' 32 seconds *'Range:' Global (Visible only) |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname = Boon of the Harbinger |ultiinfo = (Active): Karsima projects a stealthed warded trinket at target location, granting sight of the land for 2 seconds as it travels. The ward will last up to 3 minutes and will grant vision within 1000 unit range. The ward has only 1 HP and can only see what Karsima can see. Without Oracle's Elixir or other revealing abilities she cannot see stealthed champions. *'Mana Cost:' 200 |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultisinglepic = yes |ultiinfo2 = Passive: Oracle's Elixirs and Oracle's Extract cost less gold. |ultilevel2 = }} Additional Notes * Ominous Luck begins to refresh the moment the first charge is consumed, much like begins to refresh the moment takes damage. * Weave Fate does not hinder Karsima's movement animation. * Any movement from the targeted champion can stop Matrix Pull's effect, from ordinary movement to and . * Diviner's Reach affects both Boon of the Harbinger Wards and Wards purchased from the shop. Additionally, Boon of the Harbinger is affected by the mastery. * Diviner's Reach may extend Karsima's vision in the fog of war, but it doesn't add allow her team to see into into bushes or beyond barriers any different. * Boon of the Harbinger's wards reward no gold or experience upon being destroyed and will not block skillshots or abilities like . If visible they can be destroyed by AoE. * Boon of the Harbinger grants vision equivalent to what Karisma is able to see, meaning stealthed champions can only be revealed if Karsima is using an or during . ** Additionally, abilities like and prevent BotH from working during their duration. Category:Custom champions